


【all斑】还君明珠

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour





	1. Chapter 1

千手扉间的梦里总有一尾黑色的鲛人，他能看到鲛人纯黑鳞片上反射出的五彩光斑，能感受到如上等丝绸般的尾鳍扫过他身体时的触感，却偏偏看不见它的脸。鲛人支棱的长发护住它的脸庞，隐匿于阴影中。梦中的千手扉间动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着鲛人在他周身游过，随后远去。然后，他就醒了。  
  
他想起，那并不是他的梦，或者说不只是他的梦。  
  
在很小的时候，千手扉间曾经落入海中，家人几番搜寻无果，几乎放弃，却在海滩边发现了昏迷不醒的扉间。几乎所有人都认为他是被海浪冲上来的，只有他自己记得，他在幽深的海水中挣扎时，有条鲛人帮助了他，和他梦里一样，环着他的身体游荡，将他托出水面。但那时一条很小的人鱼，腹部和鳍根都是白的，半身的连接处甚至还泛着嫩黄色。扉间最初梦见的鲛人也是这样，随着时间的推移，扉间逐渐长大，梦里鲛人也跟着生长，尾鳍展开，白色鳞片逐渐黑化。扉间也不知道为什么，在他看在，那鲛人就该是黑色的。  
  
自那之后，原本自律自强，一心为接手千手家业而奋斗的千手扉间变了，他开始购买各种海洋类的书籍、藏品甚至会亲自出海收集各种海洋生物的相关资料。水性也在常年的行程中磨练到极致，落海却无力自救的情况绝不会再发生了。身边的人都说他是被鲛人的歌声蛊惑了，所以才会对海洋如此热情。鲛人的歌声能蛊惑人心，这个传说扉间听说过，但他不相信。在他看来，鲛人不过是与人类有些类似却不相同的物种，是进化之路上的一个分歧，而不是魔法里诞生的魔幻生物。鲛人的歌声之类的传说，实在是叫人难以置信。  
  
渐渐地，扉间的付出得到了回报，他探索出的未知海域和采集回来的标本令他在海洋学方面名声大噪，一时间名利双收风头无两，除了一直没有找到他梦里的那尾鲛人。  
  
时隔三个月再一次踩在港口的木架上，习惯了海上颠簸起伏的扉间多少有些不习惯，仆人告诉他马车已经备好。  
  
马车驶向镇中心，扉间疑惑的问仆人：“大哥召我回来不是为了和鲛人谈判？为什么不在海边？”仆人回答：“家里与鲛人打交道不多，不清楚鲛人的习俗习惯，为避免招待不周导致谈判破裂，家主交代，一切等您回来之后再做定夺。此次前来的鲛人则自行顺着内陆河溯游而上。”扉间又问：“家里找不出别的海洋学的学者，非要我回来？”这次回来扉间是不太情愿的，他刚刚进入一片未知海域，还未探索就被叫了回来。“家主找过，但这次来的鲛人品种是他们从未见过的，只能将您召回。而且家主说，如果这次能谈下来，正好您可以向它打听您一直在寻找的那只鲛人的下落。”  
  
千手扉间不再发问。  
  
马车一路平稳行驶至属于千手家的大宅，扉间活动活动长时间蜷缩的双腿，利落跳下马车。大门口，他的兄长，现任千手家主千手柱间正在等他。柱间走上前想给长久未见的弟弟一个拥抱，却被扉间无情推开。被弟弟拒绝的柱间委屈起来，扉间见不得他哥这样，只能发问转移他的注意力，“鲛人呢？我见见。”  
  
谈及正事，千手柱间不再作怪，领着扉间穿过院子，来到屋后的池塘。那池塘是直接打通河道引来活水，故而鲛人也能从进水口直接游进院子。  
  
柱间和扉间踏入院子时，整撞见鲛人从水中探出半个身子，倚着凉亭抓蝴蝶。听到动静，鲛人放过蝴蝶转身看向一同走来的兄弟两。  
  
那一刻，千手扉间才明白，什么叫踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。池塘里的鲛人不是别人，正是他一直苦苦寻觅的那一尾。虽然他小时候没看清那鲛人的模样，更别提它长大后的样子，但扉间就是可以肯定，是它！  
  
“我见过你。”扉间还沉浸在突然相遇的惊讶，泡在池塘里的鲛人居然开口说话了。  
  
“你会说话？”  
  
“你还记得救过我？”  
  
千手兄弟的思维明显不在一个频道上。  
  
“我救过你？”鲛人摸着下巴思索一番，“我救过的东西太多，忘了。但我记得你是侵入我族地的异族，只要你经过的海域，过不了多久就会有船只来疯狂捕捞。现在人类涉足的海域足够你们开发了，再继续向海洋深入，就是与我族为敌。”  
  
“所以您前来的目的就是告诫人类不得再深入海洋？”千手柱间找准时机插上话。比起是不是这尾鲛人救了扉间这种问题，柱间更关心鲛人前来的目的。他还记得那天，桃华着急忙慌的来找他，说是北边的某个港口突然出现数百头鲛人。数百头鲛人，这可不是一个小数目，在此之前，鲛人社会出现过的最大的集体行动就是三十几头鲛人封锁了某片海域，但凡有出海者格杀勿论，除非交出那个杀害了他们孩子的渔民。当地政府组织人手对鲛人进行截杀，虽然杀死了几条，最后也落得船毁人亡的下场。事件的解决还是被牵连的渔民和失事船只的受害者家属们抓住作为罪魁祸首的渔民，将他送给鲛人们，这才平息了鲛人的愤怒。光是三十多头鲛人就能搅得一片海域不得安宁，数百头鲛人，这要是处理不好，人类永远都别想下海了。临时召集了所有能找来的海洋学家和巫师，连蒙带猜才分析出这些鲛人是来谈判的。随后柱间便紧急召回在外的扉间，希望扉间能对这种从未出现的鲛人有些了解。  
  
鲛人离开凉亭，游至岸边回答柱间，“不错。已经被开发过的海域我们不会过问，但如果人类继续深入，就只有你死我亡。”  
  
既然鲛人会说话，扉间自然就派不是用场了，站在一边听柱间和鲛人讨价还价，最后以鲛人帮助开发人类已经涉足过的海域为条件，答应人类不再深入海洋。  
  
双方对这个结果都还算满意，谈判结束，柱间道出他只是北面领土的主人，决策权不足，待他向大陆其他的领主召开会议，全面商议鲛人与人类与海域的问题。  
  
“我该怎样称呼您？”  
  
“斑，用你们人类的声音来念是这个名字。”  
  
“斑，我马上发信函给各地领主，邀请他们召开领主会议，在此之前还需要你留在这里一段时间。扉间，我记得你有一个专门饲养远海生物的地方，这段时间就让斑住那里吧。”  
  
“知道了。”突然被点名的扉间有些不爽，到用的到他才会想想起他，不过能有时间和斑独处，他还是高兴的，虽然斑现在根本记不得他，甚至还有点敌视他。“话说回来，”扉间踩进池塘，靠近斑，“为什么你会说话？”扉间注意到在他靠近斑时，几个影子围到斑身边。斑甩了甩尾巴，那些影子便重新沉了下去。“应该是和斑一起来的鲛人。”扉间在心中判断。“人类的语言并不难学，多听听就会了。”斑回答。“光是靠听就能学会人类语言的鲛人可只有你一个，除你以外，我连会说话的鲛人都没见过。”扉间默默地想。斑作为一只独特的会说话的鲛人，自然有他的秘密，扉间现在要做的是尽可能的接近斑，让他放下戒心，刨根问底只会加深斑和他之间的距离。“你干什么？”扉间的手搭在斑背上时，斑问。刚刚才沉下去的影子又都浮了上来。扉间解释：“我饲养远海生物的地方从河里是过不去的，我直接带你从陆上过去。”靠近扉间的影子并没有因为他的说辞而消失。“这是合作信任的第一步。”扉间果断用柱间的信誉为自己的行为加码。果然，斑犹豫了片刻，主动伸展手臂搂住扉间的脖子，任由扉间将他抱离水面。在水中时，鲛人的身体比较沉，离开水面，重量立马消失了，变得轻飘飘的，还不到一个少年的体重。扉间曾经接触过不少鲛人，和斑同体型下的其他鲛人至少有上百公斤。又是一个与众不同的地方，斑的身上究竟有多少秘密。  
  
即使生活在海中，鲛人有时也会找几块突出海面的礁石，趴在上面晒太阳，所以离开水一段时间对人鱼来说是没问题的。作为海洋学尤其是鲛人分支的大拿，扉间也清楚这一点。但他还是吩咐下人为斑准备了一个装满海水的大木桶放在马车上。斑支着上身趴在木桶边缘，好奇的看着马车外经过的人类集市，修长的尾鳍蜷缩在木桶里，一下一下怕打着桶壁，暴露了主人的好心情。斑心情好，就代表扉间和他之间的距离又近了一步。只敢用目光来回打量斑，扉间安慰自己，不着急，合作谈成之后，他作为大陆上最顶尖的海洋学专家，少不了和斑打交道，他有充足的时间跟斑慢慢磨合，不必急于一时。  
  
因着起初千手的族人都不赞同扉间寻找斑，扉间一气之下把研究室建在海边，离千手家远远的。扉间用来饲养远海生物的地方，就在他的研究室下方。对于在海中肆意惯了的鲛人来说，蜷缩在一个小小的木桶里觉不好受，所幸对人类生活的好奇消解了不少斑的烦躁，这才让一人一鲛能安安稳稳抵达扉间的研究室。  
  
扉间先进到研究室里，打开地下室的天井盖，随后回到马车里抱起斑，沿着长满苔藓的台阶走到最底端。这方空间本是一个天然的溶洞，水域直通大海。扉间偶然发现这里之后，便打定主意要用这里饲养他捕捉的远海生物。后来上方被他建了研究所，他在前后正下方增装了栅栏，将这一块水域圈了起来。溶洞的正中央竖立着一个巨大的透明鱼缸，里面注满了海水，数不清的只会在远海里出现的生物在其中畅游。溶洞的顶端不知镶嵌了什么，散发出微弱但足以让人看清洞中景象的光芒。  
  
鱼缸是负压缸，材料是扉间偶然得到的中空水晶。扉间花了些时间将水晶打磨平整，竖立在水中，抽出鱼缸的空气，做成负压缸。他饲养的远海生物们在位于地面以上的鱼缸里畅游，水晶的透明材质使得扉间更方便观察它们的生活习惯。镶嵌在顶端的光源则是扉间出海时得到或者换取的夜光璧和夜明珠。明火会对溶洞内的湿度造成影响，远海生物对湿度的感知十分敏感，所以扉间用散发冷光的器材代替了火把之类的照明物，虽然花费的代价是几何倍的。一想到之后斑会住在这里，扉间就觉得自己之前耗费的时间和代价是值得的。  
  
鲛人在看到他做的负压缸之后便从他的怀里跃了出去，落入水中顺势游进鱼缸里。观察这个神奇的鱼缸的同时，斑还不忘捉弄同在鱼缸里的其他远海生物。  
  
扉间走到出口拉开栅栏，这本是用于阻拦他捕捉的远海生物离开的防线，现在由他亲手打开。也许明天他来的时候，他的鱼缸里，那些千辛万苦得来的珍惜物种统统都会游走，但扉间知道，有一只鲛人会主动游进来，那就足以填补他所以的损失了。


	2. Chapter 2

全大陆领主会谈的召开并不顺利，位于大陆内侧的几个国家似乎并不乐意让出自己的利益。毕竟鲛人再凶悍，也无法登陆，至于海洋上的危机，自然有沿海国家来承担。  
  
“我以为能成为一地之主必有过人之处，到头来不过还是些目光短浅的鼠辈。”听完扉间的转述，斑拨弄扉间送给他的八音盒，发表了他的见解。他曾在海底捡到过类似的物件，但不是在落水的过程中损坏就是长期被海水侵蚀腐烂，完好能发出声音的八音盒他还是第一次把玩。扉间身着浴衣，赤着脚悬坐在岸边的座椅上，是他这两天才安装的。小腿从腿肚开始浸入水中，斑的尾鳍随着水流的涌动不时滑过扉间的脚面。这两天他拿了不少只有陆地上才有的东西送给斑，效果拔群。新奇的小玩意们讨好了这位深居远海的鲛人，作为赠送者的扉间也获得了靠近斑的资格。  
  
摘下爬到斑头发上的寄居蟹，扉间提议：“既然他们不识抬举，那鲛人直接和我们北方千手缔结条约可否？”不得不说，扉间的算盘打得精明极了，鲛人只和千手结盟，意味着从此以后千手将独占海洋的全部资源，其他领地想要获得海产唯有从千手购买。如此一来，千手的经济将得到前所未有的发展，称霸大陆指日可待。而且只与千手结盟，同样意味着斑只会在千手辖下的港口现身，给他还斑的相处提供了不少机会。  
  
“天真。”斑毫不留情的否决了扉间的想法。此时的他似乎已经将整个八音盒研究透彻，拧紧发条，机括运作，简单却美妙的音乐从小小的方匣中倾泻而出。伴着轻缓的乐曲，斑侃侃而谈：“你单知道其他领地向千手进口海货能拉动千手的经济，却忘了唯一拥有海洋豁免权的千手更容易成为众矢之的。比起规规矩矩一手交钱一手交货，用一场战争击溃千手显然能获得更大的利益。你千手虽强，能与整个大陆的为敌？我族虽然在海中战无不胜，但陆地上的争斗我们是插不上手的。千手的领地若是海岛，我族尚能帮衬一二，但千手居于大陆，就只能自求多福了。而且••••••”斑的话没说完，八音盒发出“卡啦”的声音，停止运作。斑抓着方匣粗暴的在耳边甩了甩，就听见八音盒内部似乎有东西滚来滚去，发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
  
“坏了。”斑说。  
  
“我看看。”扉间弯腰去取斑手中的匣子，却不小心被斑锋利的爪子划伤了手背。伤口不深，仅仅渗出几滴血丝。扉间满不在乎的想要抹掉血丝，在他看来这种轻伤连药都不用上，等几个小时就会自动愈合。但斑却抓住了他回收的手，照着他手背上的伤口吻了下去。不止如此，扉间能感受到，一个潮湿温软的东西从他的手背上擦过，斑主动舔了他！  
  
“不、不用麻烦，只、只是、小伤而已，放着不管••••••”扉间的脑子里一片混乱，犹如被数吨火药轰炸过一般，炙热和无序，他要沸腾了。  
  
斑打断了磕磕巴巴的扉间，强硬的说：“我的手指上生长了毒腺，被我的指甲划破就会中毒，如果放任不管，在伤口自动愈合之前，你就毒发身亡了。我的唾液里的消化酶能分解这种毒素，刚刚我帮你抹了些唾液，没问题了。”  
  
“谢••••••”扉间的第二个谢字还未说出口，从水中越出的鲛人溅了他一脸水。  
  
“泉奈，别闹。”斑拍了拍搭在他肩上的手，用鲛人的语言安抚紧贴着他后背的鲛人。斑向扉间介绍：“这是我的弟弟，名字用你们人类的语言来念是泉奈。”斑的安抚并没有起到效果，泉奈仍旧死死盯着扉间，喉腔中充满警示性的低吼声不断。他看到了斑舔扉间伤口给扉间解毒的那一幕，而且深感不满。  
  
斑无奈的说：“泉奈他不怎么喜欢人类。”虽然现在泉奈的敌意明显只针对扉间一人，但泉奈也的确是鲛人中最敌视人类的那一批，他一直主张暴力胁迫人类离开海洋，而不是像斑一样选择更温和的谈判，所以说他讨厌人类也没错。斑接着说：“扉间，我和泉奈有事商议，你先上去帮我把八音盒修好吧。”斑给了台阶，扉间没有不下的道理。自从扉间打开闸门之后，溶洞内外的海域便畅行无阻，斑当天便游了出去，告知了他的族人溶洞的所在和进出方式。于是之后的白天，斑待在鱼缸里等柱间的消息，晚上千手们都休息了，斑便返回海洋。偶尔白天，扉间待在溶洞里陪斑时能见到来找斑的鲛人下属，那些鲛人无不离斑有一段距离，能像现在这样紧贴着斑的鲛人，泉奈是第一头，也是唯一一头。虽然不情愿和斑交流的时间缩短，但他看得出来，这头名为泉奈的鲛人对斑来说有不一般的含义。他如果不识趣仍然留下，一旦发生冲突，斑不向着他是小事，降低他这些天在斑心中建立的好感就麻烦了。如是想着，扉间应下了斑的要求。拿着八音盒返回地上的研究室。  
  
虽然地下也有光源，但刚从地底下上来，扉间还是被热烈的阳光恍了双眼。扉间揉了揉太阳穴，心想反正斑和泉奈不会谈的太快，他休息一会儿再修理好了。  
  
机括弹簧方面，扉间只是略知一二，不算精通，而且为了保证斑能在水下把玩这个礼物，扉间特地挑选了能防水的特殊材料，而这种材料扉间的研究室是不备的。等扉间买回材料，修好八音盒，已是月上枝头。从一推零件里抬起头，拿起修理好的八音盒又放下。这会儿，斑应该已经返回大海了。虽然斑对扉间送给的他的东西很感兴趣，但扉间可至于因此认为斑会为了等一个八音盒而特地留下。几番思量之后，扉间还是决定把八音盒送下去，放在岸边，这样一来，明天斑来的时候就可以直接上手了。  
  
下到溶洞，突然的黑暗令扉间的可视范围下降，但溶洞底部的水中的确没有了鲛人的身影。“走了啊。”  
  
下到一半，扉间发觉头顶的光芒不断晃动，“鱼缸里有东西打起来了？”以前也出现过类似的情况，第一次时扉间没经验，没放在心上，结果就是第二天来检查时，整个鱼缸都被鲜血染红。所以扉间对光线的变化异常敏感。抬眼望去，已经适应了溶洞内部昏暗光线的扉间轻易锁定了正在鱼缸顶端纠缠的两条鲛人。“没打起来。”扉间松了一口气，转而又一惊，“那不是斑和他的弟弟？他们在••••••”扉间良好的视力令他能轻易看见斑被按在水晶墙壁上，各种意味上都很危险的双手被用藻类一对一缠好束缚于背后，而他的腹部则与泉奈的腹部紧贴。脑海中储存海量鲛人资料的让扉间瞬间判断出斑和泉奈在做什么——交尾。一时间，扉间不知是为自己找寻的高岭之花被人捷足先登感伤，还是震惊鲛人兄弟的乱伦行为。  
  
鱼缸里的泉奈倒是在扉间下来的第一时间就注意到他，而后扉间发现斑正在与泉奈的交配的震惊之色也全部落入泉奈眼中。恰好，这就是泉奈的目的。  
  
斑将鱼缸据为己有之后，按照自己的喜好对鱼缸进行了改造。召来河豚在鱼缸上层吐出一个空气层，接着搬来礁石用螺类分泌的黏液将礁石粘在墙壁上。再抓些居住在海底能发光的海螺吸附在鱼缸顶端，增加溶洞的光照。  
  
此刻，斑的上半身漂浮在水面之上，高于水平面的半身连接处裂开一道缝隙，被泉奈粗大的肉刃撑得浑圆。泉奈双手扶着斑的胯部帮他稳住被猛力肏干而难以维持平衡的身体，甬道分泌的润滑黏液随着泉奈的动作被带出，顺着鳞片的缝隙流入水中。斑的背部贴在水晶墙壁上，无机物质的冰凉和泉奈炙热的体温形成鲜明的对比，夹在中间的斑这反差的刺激中昂起头，口中吐出断断续续的呻吟，诚实的反馈他获得的快感。  
  
“他在看着呢，哥哥。”  
  
“谁？”沉浸于云雨快感中的斑下意识的反问。  
  
“就是那个陆人，现下哥哥与我做爱的放浪模样可都被他看见了，哥哥觉得他以后会怎么看你呢？”与性爱中的坦荡热情不同，斑在言语方面异常的薄脸皮，只要泉奈稍微说些下流的混账话，就能令斑羞恼不已。果然，泉奈说完之后，原本便泥泞紧致的甬道因为斑的紧张变得更加紧密。一口咬住斑喉结，使得斑的上变身固定在水晶上，下身加快速度，用力肏干几十下之后，将种子播撒在斑身体深处。内壁被炙热的精液浇灌，斑也在同时达到高潮，肠壁不断的无规则蠕动痉挛，大量淫水从体内的蜜壶中涌出，冲刷泉奈仍深埋在斑体内的阴茎，刚刚泻过的阴茎又勃起。不过泉奈似乎暂时没有再来一发的打算，享受完斑高潮后的余情，泉奈在柔软肠肉们恋恋不舍的挽留中缓缓抽出下体。泄殖腔的腔口在泉奈分身离开后立即闭合，泉奈射进去的精液全部被留在体内，一滴都没有流出来。  
  
鲛人是生育率低下的生物，为了能保护自身位于生态链的那一环，鲛人们在长年累月的进化中性欲逐渐加强，夸张的雄性鲛人甚至会达到看见礁石上的裂缝都会起立的地步。逮着别的物种强制交配也是常有的事。从这开始，鲛人的进化走上了歧路，为了能在暗流汹涌的海水中更深入牵制雌性（然而大多数时候都是其他物种的雌性），雄性鲛人的性器官进一步成长发育，变长变粗，不过这都于事无补，因为无论鲛人如何进化都不能令其他种类的哺乳动物受孕，更别提鱼类和棘皮动物了。而雌性鲛人为了应付雄性鲛人旺盛的性欲带来的强攻击性，不得不进化出布满毒腺的利爪，并牺牲体重获得更大的机动性和爆发力。在进化过程中，雌性鲛人也为繁衍做出许多努力，强大的能在任何时候收紧保留精液的括约肌不过是第一步。缺失的体重为雌性鲛人腹腔留出空位，足以一次孕育多数的后代，而孕育需要消耗大量能量，体重较轻的雌性又无力负担多次受孕的代价，为了解决这个矛盾，雌性鲛人“进化”出发情期，即只有在某段时间的性行为方能是他们受孕。  
  
“泉奈，”斑用尾鳍轻扫泉奈的鱼尾，“去砗磲里。”  
  
“不想被他看到？”  
  
不知道泉奈吃的哪门子飞醋的斑无奈地解释，“陆人和鲛人的习性不同，哥哥是宇智波的首领，情动的样子叫陆人看见了，会让陆人对鲛人产生固有印象，加大和谈的难度。”  
  
泉奈知道斑说的有道理，但他不想听。“如果陆人因此就轻视鲛人，只能说明他们愚蠢，不是适合合作的对象。”不等斑反驳，泉奈上半身沉入水中，仅剩脖子和头露在水面上，手指顺着在刚才的性行为中因为过度摩擦而有些红肿的泄殖腔缝隙向上摸索。泉奈的手指与普通人类类似，除了指尖有钙质鳞片包裹。在触碰到一块质感不同的软肉后，泉奈果断张嘴贴了上去，粗粝的舌面来回舔舐那一小片与众不同的肌肤。  
  
“别••••••啊！”  
  
随着泉奈的舔吻，那里裂开一道缝隙，吐出一小截娇嫩柔软的粉色肉块，斑拒绝的话再说不出口。粉嫩肉块顶端的马眼里，淅淅沥沥留出几滴乳白色的精液。  
  
泉奈从龟头开始，舔去斑的精液，一点点将斑的性器纳入口中。完全吞入后，泉奈继续用舌尖刺激根部的缝隙，还有东西没出来呢。手指撑开肉穴，留在内里的精液缓缓流出，就着精液，泉奈把手指塞了进去。多次性爱的经验令泉奈对斑身体的每一处都了如指掌，轻易找到肉穴内敏感的腺体，用手指挑逗、刮挠、夹挤、按压，直白的刺激令斑的性器再次勃起，肉茎仍然缩在体内的的部分完全暴露出来，接着被泉奈一口吞下。长舌灵活的舔过柱身和小球的每一处，粗糙的舌面摩擦娇嫩的肌肤，尖锐的犬牙没有收好，时不时刮过斑的阴茎，留下一道道深红色的痕迹。泉奈手下的动作也不停，两处敏感点同时传来的快感超过了斑的承受极限，连呻吟声都带上了哭腔，只能扭动身体无力抵抗快感。感受到口中肉茎的跳动，泉奈心知斑要到达极限了，遂吐出卵蛋和柱身，仅含着龟头，用力吮吸，同时插入斑体内的手指对准腺体用力按了下去。  
  
“唔啊！”过载的快感令斑无力承受，高潮的同时几乎哭了出来。尾鳍紧紧缠在泉奈腰上。  
  
泉奈半身浮出水面，揩去斑的眼泪，吻住他微启喘息的嘴唇。斑尝到了一股腥味，泉奈把斑射进他嘴里的精液度给了斑。泉奈结束了这个吻，笑着说：“尝尝看，你自己的味道。都咽下去，不许吐出来。”  
  
不知泉奈打的什么主意，但斑明白现在违抗泉奈只会令自己陷入难堪的处境，于是乖乖把嘴里的东西一滴不剩的咽下去。泉奈检查检查后确认斑真的全部咽下去之后，满意的笑了。  
  
“够了吧。”斑小心翼翼的说。重叠的高潮极大的消耗了他的体力，再做下去，他连游回海里休息的力气都没有了。  
  
黏在头顶水晶上的发光螺类散发的光芒打在斑惨白的脸上，病态尽显，平日绝不会出现在这张脸上的畏缩神情激发了雄性鲛人写入基因序列的施虐欲。  
  
“还不够。”泉奈低声呢喃。  
  
“还不够。”他加大声音重复了一遍。  
  
“还不够。”泉奈猛地抬起头，那双宇智波标志性的纯黑瞳孔里，尽是晦涩不明的幽暗。  
  
再一次吻住斑柔软血红的嘴唇舌头不管不顾的挤进斑的口中，缠住斑触感堪比上等蚝肉的软舌不断吮吸，似乎恨不得将斑的舌头整个吃下去才好。斑被吻的舌根发酸，却无能为力，肺腔中的空气逐渐流失，脖颈两侧的鳃叶不断扇动却汲取不到一点氧气。  
  
一把握住斑的下体，那稚嫩的器官一只手便能完全掌握，与之前泉奈在斑体内攻城略地的粗硕肉刃形成鲜明的对比。口交时的温柔不复存在，致命而敏感的器官被他人握在手中把玩，危机与快感同时攥紧斑的心脏。肆意揉捏柔软的肉块，小球和柱身在泉奈手中挤压变形，指尖的角质碾压掐扣顶端的小孔，又痛又痒。在斑窒息之前，泉奈结束了这个吻，他低头看着被他握在手中把玩的物什，嗤笑道：“又勃起了，看来比起温柔的性爱，哥哥的身体更喜欢危机与疼痛。”意外于身体的反应，斑羞耻的说不出话来，只能尽力喘息平复激烈跳动的心脏。“不说话的话就当哥哥默认了。” 目光继续向下，原本应当闭合的泄殖腔正一开一合，吐出混杂这掺杂了白精的黏液，将那片区域染的一塌糊涂。泉奈又硬了。  
  
放开斑被蹂躏得不成样子的粉嫩器官，泉奈扶着自己肉刃推开层层阻碍，插入绞紧的肉穴中。残留在蜜径中的精水和刚刚潮吹的淫水起到了润滑的作用，让泉奈能顺畅进入。经历过两次高潮的甬道，紧致而富有弹性，紧紧箍住泉奈的半身。到头了，硕大坚挺的龟头顶到一个柔软的地方，那是他从未进入过的领域。泉奈知道他的兄长不喜欢这个后来多长出来的器官，所以平时的性爱中他也会避开这里，但今天，他要这个地方为他打开。  
  
深知心急吃不了热豆腐，泉奈原本扶住斑的那只手从尾椎开始沿着脊椎一点一点向上移动。斑的后背异常敏感，甚至到了只要有人处在他背后就一定会被发现的地步，当然泉奈并不在这个“有人”的范围之内。独特的敏感给予了斑战斗时敏锐的只觉，却也在性事中成了一个必不可少的情趣。以往的性事中，泉奈最爱的就是一边肏斑，一边抚摸斑的后背，在快感与危机交织的情绪里，斑的身体会比平时更加柔然温顺，这极大的取悦了泉奈。而今天，他要玩点不一样的。一如既往用手掌来回抚摸斑的后背，斑的腰一软，整个儿瘫在泉奈身上，另一只手掐住斑胸前的红樱，揉捏拉扯。  
  
肉刃在斑的体内进出，泉奈刻意让龟头个柱身擦过前列腺的位置，给予斑更多感官上的刺激。腹脐相贴，故意将斑勃起的阴茎夹在二人中间，被腹部的细鳞摩擦，原本粉嫩的性器逐渐泛出血色。  
  
“泉奈••••••泉奈••••••”斑靠在泉奈肩膀上，埋头肩窝，意乱情迷地呼唤着泉奈的名字。一声声一句句，软糯动人，落在泉奈耳中就是在为他打气。得到斑的“鼓励”，泉奈的分身又胀大了几分。在泉奈持续不断的攻势下，夹在两人中间受尽“折磨”的器官吐出点点白斑。泉奈没有就此放过斑的打算，仍然不管不顾的冲刺，刚刚高潮过的身体哪里受得了这样的刺激，立即缴械投降，这正是泉奈等待的机会。不顾斑试图蜷缩身体来逃避，泉奈双手掐着斑的腰，奋力一挺，完全没入。前端撞开蜜壶的颈口，泉奈进入到斑身体的最深处，一块从未被人涉足的地方。他高估了自己在斑面前的自控能力，一进入蜜壶，泉奈就被夹得射了出来。精液有力的激射在腔壁上，灼得蜜壶和甬道不断痉挛收缩。泉奈瞥过头，亲吻斑的耳廓，餮足叹慰，他终于从里到外完完全全的占有了斑。  
  
不过这些都只是开胃的前菜，正餐才刚刚开始。  
  
泉奈手一挥，一堆蚌类扇着贝壳游到泉奈身边。恢复了些清明的斑不解的看着这些蚌壳，对接下来要发生在他身上的事丝毫不知。泉奈伸出手，一只蚌游了过来，吐出一颗鸡蛋大小的珍珠落在泉奈手中。珍珠光滑正圆，乃是珍贵的上等货色，但作为生活在远海的鲛人，这颗珍珠对斑来说不算多少见。只是泉奈现在拿珍珠干什么？  
  
在这样的疑问中，斑被泉奈扶着腰靠在墙壁上。腰部白皙的皮肤上印着两枚指印，是刚才泉奈最后撞击时掐出来的。此刻，斑和泉奈的下身依然紧密相连。  
  
只见泉奈迅速抽出他几近少女手腕粗细的阴茎，每次看到泉奈的那话儿，斑都会质疑，他究竟是怎么把它吃下去的。珍珠抵上肉穴，阻止腔口闭合。斑知道泉奈要干什么了，他惊恐的尖叫：“住手！你不能这样对我，泉奈••••••啊！”珍珠被坚定而缓慢的推入斑体内，冰凉的触感，坚硬的质地，死死堵住甬道，不留一丝缝隙。“拿出去。泉奈，把它拿出去，算哥哥求你。”尊严也好，羞耻也罢，统统抛下了，斑低声哀求。泉奈注视斑，问：“哥哥刚才说什么？”“把珍珠拿出去••••••”“不对。”泉奈摇头，“是后面那句。”斑舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，强忍羞耻，重复道：“算我求你。”“哈。”泉奈原本晦暗的双眸鲜活起来，以为终于逃过一劫的斑还没来得及高兴，泉奈的下体又插了进来，顶着珍珠一路进到最深处，卡在还未收紧的颈口。  
  
“泉奈——”斑尖叫到破音，泉奈完全听不进，他亢奋的啃咬斑的脖子，锁骨，一路下沿至胸前，犬齿划破斑的肌肤，留下道道血线。  
  
又一枚珍珠落在泉奈手上••••••  
  
斑记不清泉奈往他下体里塞了多少珍珠，圆滚滚的小球一个接一个挤进他还未使用过的器官里，撑开，撑大。难以言喻的胀痛盘踞腹腔，无处排解。  
  
最后一颗珍珠被塞了进去，这次，泉奈仅是让它停留在甬道内部。“好了。”泉奈心满意足地抚摸斑微微隆起的小腹，欣赏自己的成品。  
  
“为什么？”斑用喊到沙哑的嗓子艰难的问。  
  
泉奈兴致勃勃的回答：“这些是卵，是我特地挑选给哥哥训练用的。哥哥今年会第一次发情，接着受孕产卵，当然要提早做好训练。”斑听了这番解释哭笑不得。见泉奈已不似刚才那般沉闷，斑尽量轻柔的诱导：“既然如此，现在帮我把它们拿出来吧。”  
  
“那可不行。”泉奈拒绝了斑的要求，“哥哥得自己把它们‘生’出来才行。”  
  
“开什么玩笑，我怎么可能做得到那种事！”斑失态的抗议。  
  
“所以才要训练。而且以后的每一年，哥哥都要做一次，我会灌满哥哥，让哥哥受孕，然后产下我们的孩子。”充斥着占有欲的话语震撼了斑，他这才想起泉奈不只是他最疼爱的弟弟，还是一头充满野性雄性鲛人。他的每一分示弱都是在增添燃烧雄性鲛人欲望的柴薪。  
  
“来。”泉奈圈住斑的腰身，带着他沉入水中，悬浮在一面巨大的“镜子”前。  
  
银箔贴在水晶墙壁的外侧，在银箔覆盖范围之内的，人影物移清晰可见。也是扉间准备了讨好斑的。  
  
泉奈一只手轻轻按压斑的腹部，另一只手摩挲闭合的腔口。他看着镜子里的斑说：“把它们‘生’出来。”  
  
第一颗珍珠的难度不大，浸泡在水中获得的安全感使得斑全身放松，跟着泉奈的指挥，收缩腹部的肌肉，残留在体内的液体起到良好的润滑作用，很快，那颗珍珠就被挤到穴口。“用力，你看镜子里，已经出来一点了。”泉奈顺抚斑的小腹，给予他鼓励，就好像真的在帮助他一样。但斑还记得，前不久泉奈接二连三把珍珠塞进他体内狂热的样子。斑满面羞红的看向镜子里，珍珠在肠道的收缩挤压下挤开缝隙，露出一点光滑洁白。“好，再使点劲，就快出来了。”珍珠在泉奈的鼓励声中慢慢被排出体外，当珍珠直径最大的部位卡在穴口时，泉奈用指尖的钙质鳞片捻起裂缝两侧撑到透明的红肿软肉。这刺激太过了，在斑的呻吟中，括约肌猛然收缩，珍珠被大力挤了出去，撞在水晶墙壁上。一只蚌游了过来，将那枚沾满斑体液的珍珠吞下，再呈给泉奈。  
  
珍珠被举到斑眼前。“这是哥哥‘生’出来的。”  
  
“够了。”从未与泉奈产生龃龉的斑终于忍不住呵斥道，可惜他现在面含春色，周身都是泉奈弄出的痕迹，非但没有声色俱厉的效果，反而如同情人间调情过火的撒娇，瞬间勾起泉奈的欲火。  
  
泉奈可不会压抑自己，珍珠抛到一边，扶着斑转身面对着他，阴茎笔直插入肉穴之中。几番调教之后，斑的身体敏感的不行，泉奈没花多大力气就轻易将他逼至高潮。斑的性器在快感的冲击下颤颤巍巍探出小半个身子，那可怜的小东西无力的垂下，随着泉奈撞击的动作在水中一摇一晃，星星点点的精液从马眼里溢出。不知泉奈肏干了多久，斑射了一次又一次，前方已经吐不出任何东西了。释放在斑体内，泉奈把先前斑吐出来的珍珠重新塞进去，将他的精液全部堵在里面。  
  
“太晚了，我该回去了，否则那帮家伙非得闹事不可。今天哥哥就将就一下，在这里休息。我要是把这样的你带回去，会发生什么哥哥比我更清楚。”  
  
斑点了点，其实他现在脑子里一片浆糊，身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着疲惫，泉奈一松开他，他完全放松的躯体自然而然浮上水面。  
  
怜爱的亲吻斑的额头，扯断缠住斑双手的海藻。泉奈现在必须赶回族群里，斑身体里的那些东西只能等他明天再来处理了。临走前，泉奈瞥了一眼仍然没有离开的人类，冷哼一声。他都做到这个地步了，希望这个陆人有些自觉才好。  
  
因着鲛人强大的体魄，疲惫不已的斑没能昏睡过去，胀痛折磨着他的神经，稍微恢复了些力气，斑强忍不适一甩尾巴游到边缘，抵着光滑的水晶摩擦穴口和小腹。  
  
溶洞底端，扉间合上笔记本，转而注视正在想办法为自己纾解的斑。  
  
刚看见斑和泉奈交尾时，扉间是有些不悦的，但他又立即意识到他没有立场。他和斑不过才认识两天，泉奈和斑却是一同长大的兄弟，鲛人本身就是一种不会压抑自身欲望的生物，泉奈和斑有与众不同的暧昧关系再正常不过。抱着看都看见了，与其走开不如好好观察的学术心态，扉间记了十几页的笔记。  
  
走到鲛人视线能看见的范围，扉间对斑招手，尔后在腹部对斑做出取出的姿势。他观察的很仔细，泉奈走前没有帮做处理，而斑的那十根爪子注定不能自己动手。  
  
理解出扉间想要帮忙的意思，斑扶着缸壁下沉。花费了些时间沉到底部，扉间已经脱掉外衣，泡在水里等他了。拽着斑的手腕把他拖出负压范围，携他游到岸边，抱出水面安置在柔软的座椅上。放平座椅的背板，好让斑躺下，扉间取出工具，开始着手帮斑取出身体里的东西。只是简单施加刺激，斑的肉穴便向扉间敞开，手指长驱直入，顺利触碰到埋在甬道中的珍珠。光滑的珍珠表面沾满了液体，光靠手指是取不出来，扉间打算把手指抽出来换工具，但进去容易，出来可以没那么简单了。扉间向外抽出手指的过程中，肉壁如同活过来一般，拥有了自己的意识，紧紧吸附扉间的手指。  
  
“这可太过了。”扉间心想，“冷静点，千手扉间，你就当你是在给一头大鲸鱼按摩前列腺，难道你会对其他物种的生物起生理反应吗？”可惜斑是鲛人，还是扉间朝思暮想的那一尾，而扉间的定力也不如他预估的那样好。  
  
取出第一颗的过程是最顺利的，取出后的景色也很是美丽，乳白色的液体争先恐后的从穴口涌出，顺着鳞片的缝隙肆意横流。“冷静，冷静，千手扉间，你面前的只是一条大鲸鱼而已，是鲸鱼！”扉间默默告诫或者说催眠自己，然而他裤裆里的玩意儿已经胀得发痛了。  
  
操作扩阴器撑开甬道，卵圆钳伸入深处后撞上一块软肉。“这个结构••••••”扉间脑海里升起一个猜测，又立即按下去。怎么可能，横看竖看，斑的上半身也没有半点女性特征。  
  
“你猜的没错。”斑轻飘飘一句话，击碎扉间的三观。“鲛人中是没有你们人类意义上的女性的，所有雌性鲛人都是由族群里最强大的雄性鲛人演变而来。”  
  
扉间沉默了。  
  
撑开颈口时，斑大力抓住身下的座椅，尖锐的十只扎入木头里，展示了它强大的破坏力。扉间终于明白为何斑与泉奈交尾时要把手指缠起来，结合之前斑告诉他自己的手指上长有毒腺，真是要命。  
  
“既然一个鲛人族群里只能有一头雌性鲛人，你们岂不都是有亲缘关系？”扉间一面操作，一面问出自己感兴趣的话题。谈话可以转移斑的注意力，扉间能察觉到，斑的身体一直在他手下颤抖。看来，那个多出来的器官对鲛人来说是十分敏感的。  
  
“当然不是。”斑难耐的挠着椅子，但还是坚持不躲不闪。“鲛人的发情期一年只有一次，虽然一次可以产数枚卵，但成功受精的一次也就三四个。上百头鲛人，一尾雌性鲛人生到死也生不出这个数量来。”  
  
“鲛人也有发情期？我还以为你们可以全年无休。”  
  
“性欲和发情期是不一样的，性欲可以随时随地，发情期一年只有一次。只有在发情期结合，才能怀孕。”  
  
原本为了转移斑注意力才开的话头渐渐向着科普答疑的方向一路狂奔，斑为扉间解释了雄性鲛人转化为雌性之后会出现的各种生理状况以及鲛人如何哺育幼体等扉间之前闻所未闻的知识，他们甚至就斑是否能自体受孕进行了激烈的讨论。斑坚持鲛人是无法自体受孕的，因为之前从来没有由雌性自体受孕产下的后代。扉间则持有不同态度，他认为没有自体受孕的个体可能是因为自体受孕产生的幼崽有先天缺陷，无法存活到成年，在幸存者偏差的影响下，鲛人们产生了雌性无法自体受孕的刻板印象。直到斑体内的东西全部被取出来，下身完全清理干净，扉间和斑的争执还是没个定论。  
  
最后扉间提出斑可以在下一次发情期的时候亲身试验，斑对此的回应是溅了扉间一身水。扉间徜徉在知识的海洋里发热的头脑募的冷却下来，而腹中好不容易压下去的邪火却再次升腾。  
  
嘴唇覆盖上斑腹部那两片还未消肿的软肉，舌尖顶开缝隙，轻而易举地探入。斑酸软的腰无力抬起，只能用手掌推开扉间的脑袋。原本斑的力气就所剩无几，又怕伤到扉间，于是拒绝不再是拒绝，反而像欲拒还迎。  
  
  
仔细舔过舌头可以触碰的所有范围，扉间这才顺着斑的力道抬起头。  
  
“你••••••”  
  
“人类的唾液和鲛人一样也有特殊作用，可以消炎去肿。”千手•一本正经的胡说八道•扉间一脸诚恳的胡扯。  
  
“哼，”鲛人嘲讽，“人类的口水可以消炎去肿，你接下来是不是打算告诉我人类的精液能安神去痛？”  
  
“想试试吗？”扉间二话不说解开裤子，释放他已经硬了好半天的大家伙。“人类的精液虽然不能安神去痛，但我可以让你舒服到忘乎所以。”  
  
“少得意，不过是区区一个人类••••••嗯！”突如其来的进入令斑无力招架，僵直片刻，彻底瘫软在椅子上。下方的小嘴死死咬住入侵的巨物，丝毫没有因为之前的性事而松弛，反而紧如处子。鲛人果然是适合性交的生物，扉间在内心拼。斑能感受到炙热的大家伙在体内横冲直撞，每一下都力道千钧，干的斑溃不成军，只能死死抿住嘴唇，不发出一丝呻吟。鲛人是比人类更强大的物种，而他现在却被一个弱小的人类肏得高潮连连，实在是太丢人了。  
  
此刻，扉间双腿分开，跪在斑的两侧，下身有力的撞击，每一下都致力于夯到最深处。他低头咬住斑的耳垂，用牙齿撕咬研磨，含糊不清的说：“叫出来，我想听。”随后一记深顶，阴茎完全嵌入斑的体内，顶端的硕大龟头顶开颈口，将种子播撒进子宫。斑终于忍不住叫了出来。“你混账！”斑尽力用手肘撑起上半身，向后滑动，想逃离扉间的控制范围。却在下身脱出一半后被扉间按出，重新插入。“别急，还没结束呢。”意识到斑即便恼羞成怒也没有攻击他，扉间的胆子逐渐大了起来，他模仿泉奈用手指摩挲穴口上方的一块皮肤，不一会儿，柔软粉嫩的性器便探出体外。  
  
“你想干什么？”  
  
“干什么？”扉间笑了笑，那双红色的眼睛不复往日的冷静，如同来自地狱嗜血的恶魔。他柔声说出令斑脊背发凉的话，“干你啊。”  
  
在斑反抗之前，扉间捉住斑的手腕，用腰带缠在椅子两侧。如此一来，斑便真的成了一条案板上的鱼，任扉间宰割。  
  
双手盘玩斑垂软的性器，揉捏囊袋，摩擦柱身，抠挖小孔，可怜的小东西用为过度使用，甚至无法勃起，只能在扉间手里一抽一抽，吐出几滴清液，他什么都射不出来了。身下撞击的动作一刻不停歇，整个没入再完全抽出，肉穴两侧原本就被摩擦肿大的肉片肿得更厉害了。这场性事最后以斑高潮时挺起尾鳍，翻着白眼昏睡过去告终。  
  
扉间缓缓从斑体内抽出自己的性器，欣赏小嘴一张一合吐出他射进去的精液的景色。  
  
解开绑住斑双手的腰带，扉间搂住斑的腰进到水中，手指探入穴口替斑导出体内的精液，昏睡中的鲛人在扉间的动作下不时轻微抽搐。是有点过火了。扉间轻轻蹭着斑的脸颊，祈祷斑明天不会因此疏远他。


End file.
